Always On My Mind
by Taino Delsan13
Summary: Short Story of Jacob telling Bella how he is feeling after the ending of Eclipse in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. WARNING Few bad words must be 18&older


_I want to thank you for taking time for reading my short story. And Declare I don't own any of the Twilight characters its belong to Mrs Stephenie Meyer and the song belong to Juan Gabriel. Ok I'll stop talking and let you read. Please review and give your honest opinion_

_Here in my garage working on my new baby a 1965 Mustang Cammer but I can't seem to focus. all my thought are of her, why can't I just get her out of my mind._

_I got out from under the car got me a beer, yes I know i'm underage but been a werewolf with high temperatures I can't get drunk but I just need something to take the edge off ._

_Fuck! why I cant get you of my head Bella. I throw the bottle at the wall. Why can't you love me._

_I hear a truck coming, speak of the devil. I decided to put the music louder just as she came in._

_I feel her presence and I feel my stomach in knots as a reach for another beer. shit I wish for something stronger then this._

_I can feel her looking at me, waiting for me to turn around to look into those beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with. I don't know how long she intends to wait watching me with my back towards her waiting to see who's going to a make the first move._

_"Jake, Bella sweet voice calls me" as I close my eyes wish just one wish in my heart_

_Jake, Jake. Jacob! she said louder as she walked towards me.  
as I feel her getting closer and closer the sweet scent of sheer freesia and hit of her strawberries body wash._

_I was so into her scent didn't notice her right behind and i move just in time before she touch me._

_what do you want Bella? i said_

_she turn down the music just before she answer me._

_what you think Jake? i miss you, i miss my best friend and i wanted to see you. Bella said i stay quick and she sigh and continues talking_

_Jake please look at me talk to me please, i miss my sun. she said_

_when she said that i turn around and looked at her i was angry " yeah that all i am to you your sun your warmth but it's still not enough."i was so mad_

_Fuck Bella what more do you want for me". i yell at her "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"She back up when i yell at her. as she did i took some deep breath before i do something stupid_

_as she turned around i thought she was leaving i call to her Bell- she stop me_

_i know Jake i am asking so much of you but i just can't leave our friendship like this. she said " i love you both i can't help it please try to understand that. she said_

_To understand that Bella are you fucking kidding me here. i said louder_

_i cant understand how you went back to him with open arms after the way he broke your spirit. i told her_

_Jak- bella try to talk but i stop her_

_No Bella! who was the one that try to make you smile? who was the one that let you do the thing you wanted to do? who bella WHO DAMN IT, WHO BELLA!_

_YOU OK IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT ALL IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? ISN'T IT ! as she turned around and walk back to me and yell back as we try to calm down_

_God Jacob what do you want form me huh? what do you want me to say that i love you because i do but his my first love. he's my everything._

_Damn it Bella don't you think i know that he your first love but shit your mines. i told her as i held her close to me. few second we held each other and music was playing in the background like it was a movie.'_

_ít was only few minutes before one us talked and i was the one to brake the silence._

_Damn it Bella i don't want to fight anymore honey. I love you so much but its hard for me to see you with him. the way you look at him knowing you love me too. I said_

_Jake I know it hard but I just cant stop loving him, if thing was way around and we could have rekindle our friendship first i may be I would fallen in love with you first but this how thing is. i cant turn back time and i could i don't if i would. she was telling as i held her tight."Oh Jacob I know someone is out there for you and you forget about me. She told"_

_I wish she can really see and hear how I feel right now. When she left to Italy to save that bloodsucker and when she came back forgetting about me and go to him with open arms._

_Just as she about to let go a melody I hear it a song i hear before and its perfect._

_"Bella dance with me". I ask her_

_"Jake you know i don't dance two left feet remember."she told me and try to get me to let her go_

_"Please Bella for me please, just this once."as I look into those brown eyes of her with my best puppy eyes_

_as Bella looks and me and sighs and say " OK Jake i'll dance with you but it i hurt you its on you". she said with a smile_

_"its OK honey i'll take the pain." Giving her smile as she call it_

_we started to dance as the song started_

_"Tu esta siempre en mi mente_

_Pienso en ti amore a cada instante._

_Como quieres tu que te olvide?_

_Si estas tu siempre tututu_

_Siempre en mi mente._

_As we started to dance and held her tight but not hurting her. And start to humm to the song into her ear_

_"You are always on my mind_

_i'm thinking of you every moment,my love._

_How do you expect that i can forget you?_

_Always on my mind._

_As the song went along I sing to her in English. i have a little secret that she don't know I know a little Spanish._

_"que voy hacer? No se no encuentro nada nada La solucionno se como encontrarla y yo trato de olvidarte, yo quiero olvidarte_

_Ý yo no se como te olvido_

_Siempre en mi mente._

_What cant I do? I don't know… I cant find anything…_

_I cant find a solution and I try to forget you_

_I want to forget you and I don't know how to forget álways on my mind_

_As I sing her the song I feel her tears on my chest and I keep singing to her_

_Tu estass siempre en mi mente como hiciste tu para olvidarme?_

_Ayudame a olvidar en mi mente_

_Siempre tu tu tu_

_Siempre en mi mente._

_You are always on my mind  
___

_How did you do to forget about me?_

_Help me to forget you… on my mind_

_You are always… always you…_

_Always on my mind._

_As I said those words she look into my eyes_

_And see the love and hurt that is inside for what she did when_

_She went to Italy to him. To save him and leaven me behind and still do this day._

_Forgetting about my love for her ._

_I keep singing to her with tears In my own eyes_

_Como te olvido siempre en mi mente_

_Siempre en mi menete como te olvido_

_Siempre en mi mente…._

_Always on my mind, how do I forget you_

_Always on my mind…._

_As I sing the last part of the song_

_I look at her, with tears fallen down my face and her kiss her with everything I have._

_As I was going to deepen the kiss she put away and said oh Jake as she ran to her truck_

_With tears fallen down her eye and this time I didn't follower her._

_I stay behind and i look at her as she get in her truck driving away and leaving me behind once agin. as i said the last words of the song_

_Ás I say how can I forget you  
Always on my mind._

_So what you guys think and please be honest with me. Let me know if I should make part two to this short story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and also I would like to thank my best friend and editor David for taking the time to fix any misspell and mistake I have Review =~)_


End file.
